Face Down
by purplefeather21
Summary: William Regal was the last person she thought she'd fall in love with. Sadly for her, Layla El did fall in love with him. WilliamxLaylaxKennedy. Oneshot.


A/N: Requested by 3DDLOVER4LIFE. Italics represent flashbacks. Kennedy's on RAW here.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE's "Entertainers" used in this, or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' lyrics from the song "Face Down".

* * *

**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy,**** one look puts the rhythm in my hand. **

That's exactly what went through the head of Ken Kennedy as he saw the 2006 Diva Search winner. Evnr when competing against the likes of Milena Roucka, whom he'd had the pleasure of watching wrestle, even though she was in FCW, and Smackdown's Maryse, he knew she was going to win because she was someone special. And unique. She had that kind of bouncy energy that made everyone around her have a smile on their faces. But that had been a long time ago. A thing of the past. at was the old Layla El. The one who didn't take orders from anyone. Then one that would have never in a million years gone out with William Regal.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Lay, how are you?" the Wisconsin native asked._

"_Great," she responded, a hint of excitement in her voice._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_What's what?" she glanced down at her feet._

"_Something happened to you. You seem really giddy." he replied._

"_Um, well, you see, I---" she started._

"_Just tell me." he pressed._

"_William asked me out!" she gushed._

"_William, the intern?"_

"_No, silly, William Regal." she laughed._

_He stared at her in horror. He had hear of what happened to the women William Regal dated. He could only hope Layla wouldn't be next._

_(End of flashback)_

"_Layla, Lay, hold up!" he called out. But, the British Beauty didn't stop. In fact, her pace grew quicker, but the loudmouth was too fast for her. He caught up with her, and grabbed her by the arm, but not before noticing her wince._

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. **

"_Look at me!" he barked._

_Slowly, and hesitantly, the 2006 Diva Search winner looked at him. Her usually perfect face covered heavily in make up. To anyone else, it might have seemed like a small mistake, or a lack of judgment on her part. Especially from the Divas who felt the need to be perfect, when they so clearly weren't. But not to him. He knew why the British beauty was covered the way she was. With her thick sweater and baggy jeans. And it angered him so much. He could still remember the first time it had happened. Almost a year ago._

_(Flashback)_

_Adrenaline Rush. The Wisconsin native was currently experiencing it. Later in the night he'd be going against William in a "Loser Leaves RAW match". So he had wanted to go over and wish William good lick on the match Then, all the good feelings he held for the British man changed when he saw him kissing Candice Michelle, who wasn't his girlfriend._

_(End of Flashback)_

**Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again. Y****ou cry alone and then he swears he loves you. **

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Layla!" the Candy-Coated Diva shouted at the British Beauty that had been about to leave catering._

"_Yes?" she turned around._

"_Are you okay?" Candice asked._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Layla asked, confused._

"_Oh, I don't know." Candice shrugged. "Maybe you finally learned I'm better than you in one more other way?"_

"_Oh yeah? And what is that?" the Diva Search winner asked, rolling her eyes._

"_I'm better at pleasing your man in every way, more than you could ever dream of." Candice smirked._

_(End of Flashback)_

_That had been months ago. Layla had gotten in a fight with the Candy-Coated Diva, and had bruised her badly. She had been hurt and angry. No one blamed her. In fact, people understood that. Then after two months of having broken up with William, she went back to him. And that, more than everything else, confused Ken Kennedy._

**Do you feel like a manwhen you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

(F_lashback)_

"_Layla?" Ken called out._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Why would everything be wrong?" she asked, not looking her friend in the face._

"_Lay, we said we'd meet up last Saturday because we're on different shows. And you didn't show up."_

"_I…wasn't feeling good." she lied._

"_I don't believe you. It's not the first time you've done it." the loudmouth said angrily._

"_Fine." she muttered angrily, and walked away. But Ken didn't let her leave. Instead, he grabbed her arm, and felt her wince._

"_Turn around." he hissed._

"_The British Beauty turned around, and looked down, not wanting to look Ken in the eyes._

_He lifted up the Diva's hoodie to reveal a long gash on her arm. _

_(End of flashback)_

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown. I see what's going down.**

"_That bastard hit you again?" he thundered._

"_No!" she shrieked. "I fell down and hit my head on the table." she lied._

"_Oh yeah? How?" he asked._

"_I tripped on some shoes I had left on the floor then night before." she said quietly._

"_I don't believe that. You're lying to me." he said stubbornly._

"_Well, I don't care if you believe me or not." she hissed and ran away._

_(End of flashback)_

**I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture.**

"Ken, oh my God! You're back!" the former psycho Diva, Mickie James ran and hugged the loudmouth.

"Yeah." he said happily.

"Congratulations! I bet you're happy to be back!" she smiled at him.

"I am. I guess all those months of hard work and rehab paid off for my beautiful body." he joked.

"I bet it did." she smirked. So listen, some of us are getting together later. Do you want to come?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." she pleaded.

"No." he repeated.

She took a deep breath. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" she asked.

He groaned. "Micks, don't!"

"You know I'll do it until you say yes." she teased, knowing he hated it when she did it.

"Fine." he said at last.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again.**

_(flashback)_

"_I'm leaving him!" Layla said as soon as Ken picked up the phone. Ugh, how he hated that she was a morning person._

"_Excuse me?" he yawned._

"_William." she announced. "I'm leaving him." she said quietly._

"_That's great, Lay. Good for you." he smiled from ear to ear. And while the Diva couldn't see him, it didn't matter._

_(End of flashback)_

But in the end, she didn't leave him. Instead, she stayed with him. She always did. No matter how much she said she would leave him.


End file.
